deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Behemoths (God's Demon)
Behemoths were once cruel East Asian emperors, who were turned into mighty war monsters, much larger than the elephants of earth yet retaining their sentience. Usually ridden by minor or lesser demons, they are huge, black, and covered in volcanic armor and rich caparisons. Behemoths can trample to demons to death, posses retractable necks which allow their chin blades more range, and their mighty fleshy hammers on the side of their body. In the civil war of Hell, they were used to devistating effect by both Sargatanas' rebels and those who remained loyal to Beelzebub, used as both siege weaponry and to smash through infantry. Battle vs. Balrog (by GSFB) On the tarry plains outside the Hellish city of Adamantinarx, A Great Black Behemoth walks. Ridden by a sniveling, connivying Demon Minor, the Behemoth suddenly recalls strange memories of a life it once had but could not either fully remember or understand, a life involving cold steppes and warfare on horseback, firing arrows and howling in some forgotten central Asian dialect. The monster humed, looking out for signs of enemy troops from the enemy city of Dis. Meanwhile, behind a large jagged rock, a Maiar spirit, a Balrog, listens, observing its new realm. It had been only days ago that the Wizard Gandalf had defeated him in battle, using a curse that sent him here, to a realm totally alien. This was an odd, miserable land, which had a stench that the beast compared to the great halls of Morgoth, back when Middle Earth suffered an age of darkness. As it listened, it sniffed, smelling the Behemoth, and its mahout. Curious, the giant demon left the shelter of the rock, and saw the giant, monstrous soul, and the smaller demon on top. The beast and its rider froze. "Well well, it seems the warriors of Dis, the soldiers of Beelzebub, can grow mightily large indeed!" The Demon mahout said, smiling with mischevious glee. The monster bellowed, kicking up tar dust. The Balrog in answer generated highly intense flames from its hide, and generated a fiery sword. "Well, like I haven't seen that trick before!" the Demin Minor snorted, "And a bad one too; Hell's prisoners don't burn so easily, giant!" The Balrog, cursing the demon in primeval Maiar tongue, charged towards the Behemoth. The Monster, edged on by the mahout, likewise charged, readying its massive bone hammers. The Balrog studied its opponent; its huge dual hammers, its four massive legs, its great jaw, its horns, and the tiny rider on it. He figured he could take the small demon with ease, but the Behemoth would be a hard opponent to fight from the front; had to hit it from behind, or above. Roaring with a volcanic throat, the Balrog leaped up just as the hammers of the Behemoth came down, striking the soil. The Balrog struck the brute on the head, cutting off several horns and slashing the forehead. Blood began to flow on the Behemoth's face, stinging the eyes. The Balrog then tried to strike the mahout as well, but the Demon Minor hid behind a shield, a weapon that the demon used during the war in Heaven. Flying upwards, the Balrog turned, and set its burning eyes down on the monster. While the Behemoth looked around for its enemy, the Demon minor looked up and glared. This was a flier, the mahout thought. As the Balrog prepared a dive attack, the demon minor generatd a pale green and white glyph between his hands, and then sent up upwards into the eyes of the Balrog. The Balrog roared in pain, the glyph dissentegrating into blue sparks. The demon minor then pulled out his arrows, lighted them on fire at the ends with his powers, and fired a volley at the flying demon. Surprisingly, the fires of the arrows burned even the Balrog, but the burning made it intensely angry, and it flew down at a speed of 200 mph. Before the Demon minor could jump off his beast the Balrog colloided with the Behemoth, striking its back and sending its sword through the demon minor and partly into the soul beast. The Behemoth roared, wide eyed with fear and pain as the Balrog generated his fiery whip and slash the monster repeatedly, wrapping the whip around its midsection at one time. The sword struck the neck of the Behemoth as the monster kicked and eventually bucked the Balrog off, sending it a thousand yards away into a pile of Obsidian rocks. Turning around, the Behemoth saw its enemy in the distance, and was about to turn away and flee to the safety of Adamantinarx when it regained more memories of its former life: Seeing cities fall, felling hordes of Russian troops on their own turf during the winter, pillaging parts of central Asia, and speaking eye to eye with several of what must have been three hundred wives or so. It also remembered the fury, the quick anger, the barbarian way of revenge and retribution. It was not going to stand for this type of insult, this type of attack, this petty strike in the back by a demon, no matter how powerful or of what rank. Glaring, the Behemoth charged, shaking the hellish earth. The Balrog, shaking its head from the impact of the fall, slowly recovered, rising up. Its wings were busted by the fall, as well as a kick the monster had given it as it was thrown up; they would not work, not for a while. It felt itself, sensing that its current form could not contain its Maiar spirit if it took more damage. The great beast was strong, very strong. Its kind could have been useful in the wars against the elves and the Valar, it thought. So odd, indeed, that such beings could be so strong, since, as he already sensed using his powers, that the beast was a human spirit, long departed from its earthly flesh. It felt the earth trembling. Turning quickly, it saw the Behemoth charging, almost upon him. The creature was faster than it had thought. Nervous, yet incensed, the Balrog generated his sword and whip again,one in each hand, and waited for the monster to arrive. The Behemoth readied its bone hammers and its neck, ready to strike out. As the two Titans collided, somewhere in the distance, an Abyssal moaned. The Behemoth's face was wrapped in the fiery whip, the sword penetrating an eye, severing a cheek and slicing into the shoulder. At the same time, the Balrog was impald by the brute's chin blade, penetrating the fiery form with ease. The Balrog roared in pain and fright, and as it was raised by the head of the Behemoth it cursed the soul and fired red lightning and demonic magic onto it. The Behemoth shook, its mind on fire, its muscles near collapsing. But it remained standing, and with both hammers at the same time it struck the Balrog in the head, flattening it like a pancake. The Balrog's body went black instantly, no flame to be seen. Shaking its head, the Behemoth retracted its neck, using its mallets to shove the body off of its chin blade. Putting one of its huge feet on the Balrog, crushing its midsection, the Behemoth yelled in its former East Asian tongue. "For Sargatanas, Ruler of Adamantinarx!!!" BEHEMOTH IS THE VICTOR!!!!!!!! Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Demons Category:Book Warriors